warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Lightning Claw
A Lightning Claw is a specialized type of Power Weapon, most commonly used in Space Marine Assault and Terminator squads. It consists of a powered gauntlet fitted with three or four blades, which can carve through armor and flesh with ease. Lightning claws are almost invariably worn as pairs. They are most commonly used by Space Marine Terminator Assault Squads; the entire squad can be armed with them, but can also be used by anyone with access to the Chapter's Armoury. Lightning Claws are used by the Space Marines, the Daemonhunters of the Ordo Malleus and Chaos Space Marines armies. Notable Lightning Claws *''Raven's Talons'' - The Raven's Talons are a pair of Lightning Claws which are said to have been personally crafted by the Primarch Corax on the world of Deliverance after the Istvaan V Drop Site Massacre during the Horus Heresy. They are said to be unbreakable and easily cut through any armour. Currently they are worn by Shadow Captain Kayvaan Shrike of the 3rd Company of the Raven Guard Chapter. *''Hunger & Slake'' - Tyberos the Red Wake, is the First Captain and former Force Commander of the Carcharodons Space Marine Chapter during their unlooked-for and savage intervention in the Badab War. He is equipped with a pair of unique Power Weapons with which he has developed a murderous degree of skill. Named Hunger and Slake, each of these heavy gauntlet-like devices of uncertain origin combine barbed Power Blades and an inner maw fitted with mechanised Adamantium teeth. Their pattern and manufacture are unknown to the Tech-priests of Mars. *''Talon of Horus'' - The Talon of Horus is a large Lightning Claw, fitted with an early custom-built Storm Bolter that is currently wielded by Abaddon the Despoiler, the greatest Champion of Chaos, leader of the Black Legion and current Warmaster of Chaos Undivided after he reclaimed it from the body of the Warmaster Horus himself at the end of the Horus Heresy. Abaddon currently uses it as one of the primary emblems of his authority over the Forces of Chaos. The weapon takes the form of a large silver Lightning Claw with a thumb blade and an integrated Storm Bolter that runs from the wrist to the knuckles of the claw's gauntlet. The ancient bolter fires to the same effect as a modern Storm Bolter. Two belts of ammunition are fed into the weapon from the right side and the howling faces of daemons cover the casing ejectors. It is assumed that the Talon, used in conjunction with the daemon sword Drach'nyen, provides Abaddon with his ranged combat abilities and confers the same benefits as a standard Lightning Claw. *''Tyrant's Claw'' - The Tyrant's Claw is the monstrous, bear-like bionic arm and shoulder that was built to replace the arm of the Astral Claws' fallen Chapter Master Lufgt Huron. The bearer of this fell weapon is Huron Blackheart, the Lord of the infamous Renegade Chaos Warband known as the Red Corsairs. The Claw is a Power Fist that incorporates a built-in Heavy Flamer. The Tyrant's Claw was built from the remnants of a relic known as the Ghost Razors, which fragmentary evidence suggests, was gifted to Lufgt Huron by the remnants of the Tiger Claws Chapter in gratitude to their saviour. Like its predecessor, the Tyrant's Claw is a heavily armoured gauntlet that houses a number of articulated blades. In close combat, the Tyrant's Claws is an all but unmatched weapon, the unidentified phase-frequency disruption fields imparted to their cutting edges prove able to slice though solid matter at a sub-molecular level, parting ceramite and adamantine plate effortlessly and sundering energy fields and force barriers they encounter. The Heavy Flamer incorporated into the Tyrant's Claw, is commonly employed as a squad support weapon by Terminator units deployed into closely confined battle zones. The use of such a weapon by a Space Marine commander was an unorthodox choice, but one that clearly reflects Huron Blackheart's preference for participating at the forefront of battle and heavy assaults. The heavy flamer's specific pattern remains unknown, and it was likely a direct creation of Armenneus Valthex in his capacity as the Tyrant's personal armourer and weaponsmith. Sources *''Codex: Space Marines'' (4th Edition) *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines'' (4th Edition) *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines'' (3rd Edition, Revised Codex) *''Horus Heresy: Collected Visions'' Gallery File:Talon_of_Horus.jpg|''Talon of Horus'' File:Tyrant's_Claw.jpg|''Tyrant's Claw'' File:Hunger_&_Slake.jpg|''Hunger'' & Slake HoD Termis.jpg|A Space Marine Terminator wielding Lightning Claws Shrike Art.jpg|Shadow Captain Kayvaan Shrike of the Raven Guard in combat with his Lightning Claws Sons of Curze.jpg|A pair of Night Lords Chaos Terminators. Note Lightning Claws. Category:L Category:Imperial weapons Category:Weapons Category:Space Marine Equipment Category:Chaos Weapons Category:Space Marines Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Imperium Category:Chaos